


Never Sure

by Moxley_Mox018



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys In Love, Confused Dean, Cuddling, Flashbacks, Little bit of Fluff, M/M, insecure Seth, slight reference to smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moxley_Mox018/pseuds/Moxley_Mox018
Summary: While Seth is in the shower, Dean’s left to reflect on what happened tonight on Raw, and on his past.





	Never Sure

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the events of Raw 9/24/18.

The sound of the shower running in the background wasn’t enough to calm the thoughts running rampant in Dean’s mind. He knew better than to let someone like Dolph or Drew talk down on him like that. Talk down on his brothers like that.. But he couldn’t help but think that maybe they were right..

The Shield had been created on promises of justice, or well, their own kind of justice. It was also built on the trust that those three men had shared. It was unlike anything anyone had known at the time. 

They were truly unstoppable, taking down everyone you could think of on both rosters. Sometimes even twice. And it felt amazing. 

Dean felt like he was untouchable. Like him and his brothers were on top of the world. Once he had claimed the United States Championship and Seth and Roman the Tag Team titles, they truly felt unstoppable. It was as if they were riding on a high at the very top of the company. 

Then things fell apart. They had lost their titles, started to bicker more than usual, and then the final blow being Seth’s betrayal. That had hurt Dean in the worst way, because if he were being honest, Seth had always been more than just a brother to him. 

Roman had been there to help pick up the pieces when Seth left, despite not being able to fill the empty hole in his heart. They had always stayed close, even when Dean had crawled back to Seth after he busted his knee. Roman had no room to blame Dean, he knew what love did to you.

That was where things started to turn around. All of the time Dean hadn’t been traveling on the road, he insisted on spending with Seth. They didn’t do much besides talk the first few visits, both of them apologizing for demons they dug up from the past. Slowly, they switched over to things like Dean laying in bed with Seth at night, the younger man’s head on his chest while Dean’s fingers played around with the soft, dark locks. Kissing Seth’s head after he succumbed to the exhaustion of the day, had also become a constant to Dean. 

After the third month of pretty much moving in with Seth, had things become physical. Dean had gone from giving Seth little kisses on the forehead to steamy makeout sessions while they were pressed up against one another as they attempted to watch some boring sitcom on tv. They had also begun to explore a bit more. Sure, Dean had seen most of Seth’s body before in the locker room or after a shower back at the hotel, and he was used to that. But getting to see the pleasure of Seth whining, panting, and moaning wildly while Dean pounded away at him was something of absolute fucking beauty. He was pretty sure he fell in love with Seth then and there, if he hadn’t already. 

They spent the rest of Seth’s recovery time making amends not between just them, but with Roman as well. And it all felt good to Dean, it felt right, even if they couldn’t show their renewed friendship around the workplace just yet. The fans would have a field day if that kind of information had gotten loose. 

Things had been bearable for awhile there. Dean and Seth spent their free time together, sometimes inviting Roman along. Winning the Money in the Bank match, had made everything even more worthwhile, especially when he successfully cashed in later that night. He had finally accomplished his dream. Until it slipped away from him. 

The only good thing about being drafted back to Raw was being able to be with his brothers again. Or maybe even to just be with his boyfriend again. None of them were able to foresee the future however, and were rightfully surprised when the idea came about to have Seth “rekindle” his partnership with Dean, despite already having done so behind the scenes. 

It turns out fate would once again take its course. During a Raw in December, Dean had suffered a tear in his triceps, forcing him out of action for months. Now the tables had been turned. Seth had tried to get in to spend as much time with Dean, but with his new alliance with Jason Jordan and slowly becoming one of the top guys in the business had prevented them from it. Maybe it upset Dean the slightest bit, but he’d never admit it to anyone. 

When they found out about Dean’s staph infection, however, it was a whole different story. Any show that wasn’t Raw or a PPV, Seth was stuck to Dean’s side, fussing over him like a concerned mother. It made Dean’s heart ache in the best way, despite the close run in with death himself.

The thought of those memories brought a smile to Dean’s face. Hell, he needed one after tonight. He was mentally put through the ringer due to two people who shall not be named. But all in all, he knew where he belonged. And that they were only trying to use him as an advantage to outnumber the two men that they were truly after.

The sound of the bathroom door opening brought Dean back into the confines of the room, and out of his mind. His blue eyes glanced up to see the concerned look his boyfriend wore in his face.

“Everything okay babe?” Seth made a pit stop to kiss Dean’s temple before going to pull on a pair of black boxers.

“Yeah, jus’ tired,” he shrugged. It wasn’t entirely a lie, he was exhausted.

“Well cmon, get changed and we can lay down,” he watched as Seth dug through his bag, tossing his flannel pajama pants over to him. He knew the younger man didn’t completely buy it. He could tell in the way he fidgeted as he struggled to tie the strings on his pajama pants.

Dean didn’t hesitate to change though. It felt good to have something on besides his tactical gear. He tried his best to stifle a chuckle as Seth stood there, still managing to fight with his pants.

“Seth, babe, cmon. Get your ass over here,” Dean allowed himself to chuckle this time as he pulled Seth down onto the bed beside him.

“I’m sorry.. just have a lot on my mind, I guess,” he let out an uneasy chuckle as he got settled with Dean’s head on his chest.

“Spill it,” Dean poked him in the side, successful in making the darker haired male squirm.

“Quit that Dean, I’m serious.. how can you act like none of tonight ever happened? I know you, that kind of thing would have you bummed out..”

So that’s what Seth wanted to talk about.

“I dunno, I guess I just know better than to believe them, ya know?” Dean shrugged, his finger tracing random patterns on the planes of Seth’s stomach.

“Dean..”

“I’m serious Seth.. I know where my place in the world is. Where it’s always been. It’s always been with you and Rome. Or just anywhere with you.. Do you think I’d be willing to give you up? Again? I fought so hard to get you and keep you back. I’m not going to just throw you away at the words of a few guys that have been out to get us since day one. No title opportunity or promise for more fame would ever make me want to give this up,” Dean stated, giving Seth’s check a gentle kiss.

He peeked up to see his boyfriends tear streaked cheeks. 

“I.. I just got you back Dean, I was so scared you’d leave me again,” Seth sniffled lightly.

“Not a chance in hell babe, you’re kinda stuck with me,” Dean smirked lightly as he leaned up to peck the younger man’s lips. “Now quit crying and cuddle me. I think I deserve some after the day we’ve been through.” 

And they did. Seth managed to let the conversation go, content enough with how the outcome went to stop pestering Dean about it. And Dean was content with the feeling of the man that he loved being wrapped around him. 

Even if it had been a shitty night, Dean still found his way home.

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a bit bland, it might not be. Its just a little one shot that I tried to write from a different aspect, but I hope you guys enjoy it nonetheless. :)


End file.
